


Alicja w Krainie Czarów

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [44]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my-turn-to-say-meow: Więc tak… Harry zaczyna wakacyjną pracę w Disney Worldzie jako Alicja (musi kogoś zastąpić) i poznaje tam Louisa, który jest Szalonym Kapelusznikiem. Lou ciągle go zawstydza i Harry myśli, że chłopak się z niego nabija (bo jest taki niezdarny i te żarty z Knock, knock). Aż pewnego dnia oboje przebierają się w kostiumy, Louis nie wytrzymuje i urządza w schowku małą sesję migdalenia z Hazzą. Potem przychodzą Niall i Zayn i podpuszczają Alicję, żeby pocałowała Kapelusznika i robią zdjęcie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alicja w Krainie Czarów

Zatrzasnął drzwi, rzucił klucze na szafkę i ściągając buty ruszył do salonu. Opadł na kanapę ciężko wzdychając. Znowu mu się nie udało.  
\- I jak ci poszło Harry? – w pokoju pojawił się jego współlokator.  
\- Nic – pokręcił głową – Znowu nic Liam.  
\- Gdzie tym razem byłeś? – usiadł obok przyjaciela, spoglądając na niego zatroskany.  
\- W kilku sklepach, w dwóch barach i nawet w Disney World – Harry kilka dni temu stracił pracę i teraz starał się znaleźć nową. Musiał przecież za coś żyć i opłacać czynsz.  
\- W Disney World?  
\- Tak, widziałem ogłoszenie. Niestety spóźniłem się. Przyjęli kogoś innego. Powiedzieli, że jak coś się znajdzie to dadzą znać.  
\- Trzeba być dobrej myśli – poklepał loczka po plecach – Też się gdzieniegdzie popytałem, ale również na razie nikogo nie potrzebują.  
\- Dzięki Liam – posłał przyjacielowi słaby uśmiech.  
*****  
Z przyjemnej drzemki wybudził go dzwoniący telefon. Niechętnie otworzył jedno oko, aby zlokalizować przedmiot. Nie dostrzegł go, więc na oślep zaczął szukać na szafce nocnej swojej własności, przy okazji strącając kilka książek, zegarek i okulary. W końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Nie patrząc się na wyświetlacz, odebrał połączenie przykładając telefon do ucha.  
\- Słucham? – jego głos był szorstki od snu.  
\- Pan Harry Styles? – po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał wesoły, damski głos.  
\- Tak – usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o zagłówek.  
\- Nazywam się Jane Split, dzwonię w sprawie pracy. Byłby pan dalej zainteresowany posadą w Disney World?  
\- Tak, oczywiście.  
\- To wspaniale! Jeden z naszych pracowników musiał na kilka miesięcy zrezygnować z pracy. Jest tylko jeden problem.  
*****  
\- To jest koszmar – jęknął do słuchawki, którą właśnie trzymał przy uchu.  
\- Na pewno nie jest tak źle – po drugiej stronie usłyszał swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Jest tragicznie – odpowiedział wpatrując się w swoje odbicie.  
Przyjmując prace i zgadzając się przebierać za bohaterkę z bajki myślała bardziej o Mulan lub innej damskiej postaci, która nosiła spodnie. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie Alicją z Kariny Czarów. Jego loki były schowane pod blond peruką. Na sobie miał błękitną sukienkę z białym fartuszkiem, która sięgała mu do kolan. Białe rajstopy i czarne baleriny uzupełniały ten strój.  
\- Wyglądam jak przerośnięta siedmiolatka – kontynuował narzekanie.  
\- Ale urocza siedmiolatka – zza pleców doszedł go nieznany mu głos.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał młodego chłopaka. Był od niego niższy. Miał brązowe, lekko roztrzepane włosy, w większości ukryte pod ciemnym kapeluszem. Ubrany w bordową marynarkę. Pod nią ukrytą miał zieloną kamizelkę, białą koszulę i zieloną muszkę. Ciemne spodnie i czarne buty. Jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały z rozbawienia, w usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu. Pomimo trochę dziwnego stroju, chłopak był przystojny i to bardzo.  
\- Harry? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos przyjaciela, rozbrzmiewający w słuchawce.  
\- Zadzwonię później Li – rzucił i rozłączył się – Um…cześć – czuł jak na jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec, kiedy przypomniał sobie w co jest ubrany.  
\- Hej, jestem Louis – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku loczka – Kapelusznik. Ty musisz być nową Alicją.  
\- T-tak, jestem Harry – podał dłoń mniejszemu, chcąc ją uścisnąć, jednak ten podniósł ją do swoich ust i ucałował.  
\- Tak się powinno witać z damami – zaśmiał się, a Harry czuł jak robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Czy szatyn się z niego naśmiewał? – Chodź, zaraz otwieramy – odwrócił się plecami do loczka, odsuwając się od niego i kierując w stronę wyjścia z szatni.  
Harry poprawił czarną opaskę, która znajdowała się na peruce i ruszył za Louisem. Szli w ciszy, kierując się w stronę świata Alicji. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie nagły huk, spowodowany upadkiem Stylesa. No jasne, tylko on może się potknąć na prostej drodze. Uniósł lekko głowę, spoglądając na szatyna. Jego twarz wyrażała zdezorientowanie, jednak po chwili pojawiło się rozbawienie, a razem z nim wybuch śmiechu.  
\- Wstawaj – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku zielonookiego.  
Naburmuszony ujął ciepłą i mniejszą dłoń chłopaka, stając na własnych nogach. Wiedział, że jego twarz przypomina teraz dorodnego pomidora. Pozostałą drogę cały czas towarzyszył im chichot Louisa.  
Nareszcie dotarli na miejsce, gdzie Harry poznał przyjaciół szatyna, którzy również pracowali w Disney World. Był tam Niall, blondwłosy irlandczyk, wcielający się w Zająca Marcowego oraz Zayn, mulata o niezwykle długich i ciemnych rzęsach, który grał Białego Królika.  
Praca nie byłaby taka zła, gdyby nie kolejne wpadki loczka. Na przykład, kiedy chciał rozśmieszyć kilak osób i opowiedział niezwykle nieudany żart z Puk Puk. Innym razem, kiedy chciał usiąść na krześle, nie zauważył, że było ono uszkodzone, przez co wylądował na ziemi razem z połamanym meblem. Oczywiście te wszystkie wpadki, były znakomitą pożywką dla Louisa. Cały czas nabijał się z loczka. Zwracał mu uwagę na każdy kamień i inną mniejszą przeszkodę, aby ponownie nie upadł. Opowiadał pełno żartów, nawet z Puk Puk, tylko one w przeciwieństwie to tych Harry’ego były zabawne. Z każdym razem jak loczek chciał gdzieś usiąść, albo na coś wejść, Louis sprawdzał czy wszystko jest w porządku. Zielonooki miał już tego dojść.  
*****  
\- Hej? Jak tam? – Liam siedział na kanapie oglądając maraton Przyjaciół, kiedy Harry wrócił z pracy.  
Loczek nie odpowiadając, opadł na miękkie poduszki, obok przyjaciela i głośno westchnął.  
\- Aż tak źle?  
\- Poznałem chłopaka. Jest Kapelusznikiem. Nieziemsko przystojny, ale…  
Opowiedział swojemu przyjacielowi całą historię. Swoje wpadki i wyśmiewanie się szatyna.  
\- Postaw mu się – zaproponował Payne.  
\- Gdyby to było takie proste. Znasz mnie, od razu się czerwienię i peszę. Zwłaszcza, kiedy są świadkowie.  
\- Masz wyjście, albo mu się postawić, albo nauczyć się go ignorować.  
Ignorować? Łatwo powiedzieć. Nie da się zignorować tych pięknych błękitnych tęczówek, uroczych zmarszczek, które powstają dookoła oczu i wąskich różowych ust układających się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
*****  
Minęło kilka dni, a każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo. Louis nie przepuścił żadnej okazji, aby się z niego ponabijać. Harry miał już tego serdecznie dość, jednak nie potrafił skorzystać z rady Liama i postawić się szatynowi. Do czasu…  
Jego praca dobiegła końca i cała ekipą ruszyli do szatni. Większość szybko się przebrała i ostatecznie w pomieszczeniu został tylko Louis i Harry.  
\- Uważaj, za tobą ławka. Nie przepadnij – loczek usłyszał rozbawiony głos, kiedy zatrzasnął swoją szafkę.  
Poczuł jak po raz kolejny tego dnia, na jego policzki wpływa rumieniec. Gniew ogarnął całe jego ciało. Niby nic wielkiego się nie stało, ale to przeważyło szalę. Nie wytrzymał.  
\- Przestań – wysyczał, spoglądając wściekłym wzrokiem na szatyna.  
\- Co? Pilnowanie, aby nic ci się nie stało – Louis stanął naprzeciwko młodszego, zakładając ręce na piersi i przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Nie. Zawstydzania mnie – warknął.  
\- Dlaczego? Wtedy się tak słodko rumienisz.  
\- Co? – ta odpowiedź lekko zdekoncentrowała loczka.  
\- Słodko się wtedy rumienisz. Uwielbiam to, jesteś taki uroczy – uśmiechnął się, stając bliżej Harry’ego.  
Styles przez chwilę stał zdezorientowany i uważnie przyglądał się szatynowi. Po chwili jednak się otrząsnął. Przecież to oczywiste, że chłopak ponownie się z niego nabija.  
\- Prze…- wypowiedź przerwały mu miękkie wargi, przylegające go jego.  
W pierwszej chwili, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, stał w bezruchu. Jednak, kiedy poczuł ramiona szatyna owijające się dookoła jego pasa i lekkie przygryzanie swojej dolnej wargi, rozchylił usta pozwalając, aby język Lou wślizgnął się do jego ust. Zawiesił swoje ręce na karku szatyna.  
Został pchnięty na szafki i przygnieciony do nich, jednak w tej chwili nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Liczyły się dla niego, tylko ciepłe wargi Louisa, jego zwinny język i drobne dłonie wsuwające się pod jego koszulkę i gładzące rozgrzaną skórę pleców i brzucha.  
Wypchnął swoje biodra, zderzając się z Louisa, a z jego ust wydostał się zduszony jęk. Poczuł jak szatyn robi się twardy, zresztą tak samo jak on.  
Niebieskooki zaczął podwijać koszulkę loczka, kiedy nagły huk, drzwi zderzających się ze ścianą, ich ocucił.  
\- Zayn, po co… - w drzwiach pojawili się mulat i blondyn. Jednak kiedy zobaczyli w jakiej pozycji znajdują się Harry i Lou, zamarli, a po chwili na ich ustach pojawiły się głupie uśmiechy.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – odezwał się Zayn – Zapomniałem telefonu. Biorę go i wychodzimy.  
Szybko zabrał swoją własność i razem z Niallem wyszli.  
\- Um… - Harry czuł jak się rumieni – M-musze już iść.  
Wyswobodził się z objęć szatyna i nie czekając na jego reakcję uciekł z szatni.  
*****  
Następny dzień był dla Harry’ego dość niezręczny. Louis próbował porozmawiać z loczkiem, jednak ten starał się go unikać. Dodatkowo Zayn i Niall co chwilę posyłali im dziwne uśmieszki.  
Jak na razie nie było tak źle. Harry’emu udawało się unikać konfrontacji z Kapelusznikiem, jednak nie miało to trwać wiecznie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Czy nie lubi Kapelusznika? – do uszu loczka doszedł piskliwy, dziewczęcy głosik. Spojrzał w dół, gdzie stała mała brunetka w pomarańczowej sukience.  
\- Czemu tak myślisz? – kucnął przed mała.  
\- Bo Zając Marcowy i Biały Królik powiedzieli, że nie rozmawiasz z Kapelusznikiem i nie chcesz się z nim bawić.  
Harry podniósł głowę by spojrzeć na swoich dwóch współpracowników, którzy powstrzymywali się od wybuchu śmiechu. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Louisa, który rozmawiał z innym dzieckiem.  
\- Lubię go – zapewnił dziewczynkę.  
\- To może nam to udowodnisz? – obok nich pojawił się Zayn i Niall.  
\- Co o tym myślisz? – blondyn zwrócił się do brunetki, na co ona pokiwała z entuzjazmem główką.  
\- Jak? – jęknął loczek.  
\- Co byś powiedziała, gdyby Alicja pocałował Kapelusznika – zgadnął mulat.  
\- Tak – pisnęła mała – Mama mówi, że jak ludzie się bardzo lubią, to dają sobie buzi.  
\- No więc Alicjo… - Zayn uśmiechnął się złośliwie, podczas, gdy Niall wyciągał swój aparat.  
\- No nie wiem – potarł dłonią kark.  
Z jednej strony pragnął ponownie poczuć wspaniałe usta Louisa, ale z drugiej. Unikał go cały dzień i nagle całuje? To byłoby dziwne.  
\- Nie lubisz go – dziewczynka posmutniała.  
\- Lubię, pocałuję go – odpowiedział i ruszył w kierunku szatyna.  
Stanął naprzeciwko Louisa, a na twarzy niższego pojawiło się zdezorientowanie. Otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale uniemożliwiły mu to wargi loczka, napierające na jego. Usłyszeli ciche pstrykniecie, ale nie zwrócili na to szczególnej uwagi, dopóki nie usłyszeli irlandzkiego akcentu.  
\- Zayn, mam – Niall podszedł do mulata pokazując mu zdęcia.  
\- Wy… - Harry zamierzał podejść do chłopaków, ale uniemożliwiła mu to dłoń, zaciskająca się na jego ramieniu.  
\- Daj spokój – spojrzał na szatyna, który szeroko się uśmiechał.  
\- Louis, ja przepra… - poczuł silną potrzebę powiedzenia tego, ale przerwał mu chłopak, przykładając palec do ust i dając tym samym znać, aby był cicho.  
\- Nie przejmuj się – cały czas się uśmiechał – Co powiesz na kolację? Dzisiaj po pracy?  
\- Bardzo chętnie – nie wiedział co nim kierowało, że od razu się na to zgodził. Jednak cieszył się, że to zrobił.  
Dzięki temu kilka tygodni później zyskał najwspanialszego chłopaka pod słońcem.


End file.
